The Mongoose Sisters
by tinykitten
Summary: A romantic story about two young Mongoose sisters who fall in love with two Hedgehog brothers. How will it all work out? Read on to find out. Not recommended for children under 9 years old. -
1. The Blue Blaze

**The Mongoose Sisters**

Part One - The Blue Blaze

Mina and Crystal Mongoose, the famous sisters of Knothole village, were walking down a forest path chatting about the normal teenage gossip. Boys, Friends and School were all part of their normal lives.

Mina Mongoose is a young, yellow, 14 year old Mongoose who is a few months older than her sister Crystal. Crystal Mongoose is also a young 14-year-old mongoose, who is purple in her fur.

The two sisters were walking down the forest path on their way to school, happily chatting up a storm, when suddenly the fastest thing either of them have ever seen blazed past in a furious whirl of wind. The sisters nearly got knocked to their feet!

The blaze skidded to a stop, and ran back to them to make sure they were all right. He walked up to Mina, who had toppled over, and put his hand out for her to grab onto to stand up.

This blazing animal turned out to be a hedgehog, a blue hedgehog, which was obviously very charming. He had a peach muzzle and stomach, with long blue legs and arms, and spikes sprouting from his head and back. He had a tiny tail, and was wearing white gloves and red and white shoes, held together by a buckle. His green eyes, located directly below his two pointy blue ears, shone brightly as he helped Mina to her feet.

**Mina: **Th-thank you, kind sir...!

**Blue Hedgehog: **Don't mention it. Sorry for the blow!

**Mina: **Everything's OK, no worries.

**Crystal: **Yeah, thanks for the help...um...what did you say your name was?

**Blue Hedgehog: **I didn't. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

And with that he was off, blazing down the trails once more.

**Mina: **Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog..._-sigh-_

**Crystal: **_-giggle-_ Come on, Mina, or we'll be late!

**Mina: **Oh, um, right! Come on, sis!

They took off running, hoping to not have too much of an angered rant from their teacher once they got there.


	2. The Second Encounter

**The Mongoose Sisters**

Part Two – The Second Encounter

Once the two sisters were out of their fourth class, the last class for the day, they immediately skipped out of the classroom cheerfully, down to Crystal Mongoose's locker.

Once they made it there, they found a young brown fox standing their, waiting for them.

**Crystal: **Hello? Can I help you?

**Fox: **Hi! You must be…Crystal! And this is Mina?

**Mina: **Why, yes! How did you…

**Fox: **I'm Brett, Brett the Fox. I'm Chris the Hedgehog's best friend.

**Mina: **You remind me of that other fox…T-

**Brett: **Tails? Why yes, I'm his brother.

**Crystal: **Wow! Is there something you need, though?

**Brett: **Chris would like to meet you and Mina.

**Crystal: **But why?

**Brett: **The reasons are top secret. It has to do with Sonic.

**Mina: **SONIC?

But before she could continue, Brett was gone.

**Crystal: **What? But where are we supposed to meet him!

**Mina: **S-Sonic…?

Crystal and Mina immediately forgot about her locker, and spun around in a frantic rush to find Sonic and Chris. But before they even took a step forward, an orange hedgehog stood directly in front of them.

**Crystal: **Oh! Uhm…hi?

Crystal gazed into the bright, peppy green eyes of this redheaded hedgehog that stood before her. He looked directly back into the redheaded, green eyes of the Mongoose that stood before him.

Mina looked back and forth from her sister to the hedgehog as they gazed at each other curiously.

**Hedgehog: **Would…would you happen to be…? Be that…Crystal?

**Crystal: **Uhm… -_blushes_- Ye-yes…I am! And…and you are?

**Hedgehog: **I'm Chris…the Hedgehog. Sonic's brother-

**Mina: **Sonic! That blue hedgehog? Where is he? Can I see him again!

**Chris: **-_smiles_- Why yes you can. Come with me, you two.

Then Crystal felt his warm, sleeve-covered arm wrap around her shoulders gently, as they began to walk forward to find Sonic.


End file.
